sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
TIE Interceptor
If referencing the more prolific, shield-equipped '''Mark 2 variant', see below'' Derived from the technological strides made with Darth Vader's TIE x1 Advanced prototype, the TIE Interceptor heralded a substantial progression in Imperial fighter capability. It possesses a much more aggressive layout and styling, but utilizes many of the same components and control interfaces as those prior fighters that it now serves alongside. Most noticiably, the solar fins have been bent and elongated into a "dagger" shape. This increases the surface area to provide more collected power, while actually keeping the pilot's wide field of vision. This also reduces the craft's profile, making it much more difficult to target. Most importantly in this case, the four laser cannons are concentrated at the tips of these daggers, creating a deadly kill zone that is rarely forgiving to an opponent. The Mark 1 fighter was intended to replace the TIE fighter series but to date, this has not been achieved. Hard-pressed by the successes of rebel starfighters, the Imperial TIE Corps took a bold step and experimented with shield-equipped craft. The overwhelming sentiment amongst the pilots of the TIE Corps was that they didn't need a new fighter — but that they needed their fighter to survive longer. Rebel "rejects" could survive a mistake because they had shields, while Imperial pilots, even novices, were not afforded that luxury. The TIE interceptor Mark 2, featuring a deflector shield generator was the result. The increased power-draw had a modest impact on the speed of the already lightning-fast craft, but simulations projected exponentially greater effectiveness and the drawback was dismissed. Craft ........ Sienar Fleet Systems TIE Interceptor Type ......... Superiority Fighter Cargo Capacity ......... 75 kg Scale ........ Starfighter Consumables ............ 2 days Length ....... 9.6 meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. None Pilot Skill .. Starfighter Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... None Crew ......... 1 Nav Computer ........... None Passengers ... None Maneuverability ........ 3D+2 Hull ......... 94 Space Movement ......... 110 Shields ...... None Atmosphere ............. 435; 1250kmh Can Land? .... Yes Hangar Space ........... None Sensors ...... Normal: 1000, Focus: 40, Passive: 250 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 4 total (4 permanently filled) Weapons: Four Single Laser Cannons (fire-linked): Weapon Rating .... Class 5 Damage ........ 6D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ...... 1-3/12/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km BASE COST NEW: 120000 cr BASE COST USED: 27600 cr SUGGESTED DOWNPAYMENT: 72000 (new), 16560 (used) Craft ........ Sienar Fleet Systems TIE Interceptor Mk2 Type ......... Superiority Fighter Cargo Capacity ......... 75 kg Scale ........ Starfighter Consumables ............ 2 days Length ....... 9.6 meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. None Pilot Skill .. Starfighter Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... None Crew ......... 1 Nav Computer ........... None Passengers ... None Maneuverability ........ 3D+2 Hull ......... 94 Space Movement ......... 100 Shields ...... 36 Atmosphere ............. 415; 1200kmh Can Land? .... Yes Hangar Space ........... None Sensors ...... Normal: 1000, Focus: 40, Passive: 250 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 4 total (4 permanently filled) Weapons: Four Single Laser Cannons (fire-linked): Weapon Rating .... Class 5 Damage ........ 6D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ...... 1-3/12/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km BASE COST NEW: 245000 cr BASE COST USED: 61250 cr SUGGESTED DOWNPAYMENT: 147000 (new), 36750 (used) Category:Starfighters Category:KDYSFS Ships Category:ImpMil Restricted Ships